Transformers: Moments
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A series of one-shots following 'Transformers: Birth of an Angel' that takes place in the two years before 'Revenge of the Fallen'. Some arcs, but no long chapters. Enjoy! One-Shots 28 and 29 up!
1. Chapter 1

It took Ratchet, Guardian, and a wrench to the head to get Optimus back online.

"Jeez, maybe I should have asked you to sit down first." I teased, still worried over the whole thing.

Fainting is not usually a good sign…

"Been a long time since some-bot crashed Prime's processor." Ratchet noted, helping Guardian sit the larger robot up.

"Nobody's managed it since the twins. What did you do?"

I wasn't sure if I should say it again; I might not be so lucky to be in one piece with _three_ robots fainting…

"Ratchet."

Turning my gaze from the grumpy medic to the more-lucid Prime, I started to feel nervous under his stare.

Was he surprised?

Disappointed?

I couldn't tell, thanks to my own nerves.

"The AllSpark gave me a sparkling."

If Ratchet was human, he would have given himself major whiplash at that exact moment.

"_What_?"

Yeah, way to make me feel comfortable about it, Ratchet…

"You don't have to; the AllSpark just thought it would be a good idea, but I'd understand if you didn't want me for a kid. _I_ wouldn't want me for a kid. I get into fights at school and swear worse than a drunk sailor and I can't even hug my brother without kneeing him in the nuts-."

"Angel."

I had to bite my lip to stop my ranting, but I couldn't bring myself to look up.

"While you were offline, Sam told us many stories about your life. Mikaela explained that it was his way of coping with the possibility that you may not come back online."

I could only imagine what he had told them, and most of those ideas were not exactly my proudest moments…

"He told us you fight so often because you're trying to protect him, that you 'swear' because you can't express how much you care about others, and that you hurt him to show you worry about him."

Damn tears; they always come at the worst possible times…

A large metal hand curled around my back in a hug, and I managed to hold back all but one sniffle as Optimus leaned closer.

"The greatest gift and honor would be having you for a daughter."

I couldn't help a smile, no matter how many tears I was holding back.

"Been looking up Disney quotes, huh?"

Knowing he'd probably ask what Disney was, I hugged his cheek as best I could (improvisation is needed when hugging a large robot, after all).

"Thanks…"

"You deserve it, sweetspark." He rumbled, content.

Guess things could have gone worse…


	2. Chapter 2

'_That's not how ya do it. Yer usin' the wron' type fer the job._'

"You can't _seriously_ be telling me how to play Pokemon." I growled, ordering my Piplup to tackle an annoying Starly.

'_Ain't my fault yer doin' it wron'._'

"I am _not_ doing it wrong!" I retorted, pumping my fist once the Starly fainted.

"_Ha_! Told you!"

'_That's dumb luck, little lady. Ya won't be able to pull that off later._'

"You're just a sore loser." I teased, smiling now as I guided my character away from her hometown.

"Angel?"

Looking up from my DS, I blinked at Ratchet's confused faceplate.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Frowning now, I looked around the room I had been stuck in since I woke up the week before, wondering if Ratchet's audios were working.

"Jazz. He keeps telling me how to play my game, even though I'm doing just fine-."

"You can't be talking to Jazz."

My frown deepened.

"Why not? Is he not allowed in here?"

"You can't be because Jazz was offlined at Mission City."

…

By the time my brain had rebooted, Ratchet had run five scans and was midway through a sixth, disbelieving.

"That can't be…" He muttered.

"What can't be?" I demanded, on-edge.

"There's AllSpark energy infused in your spark…And Jazz's spark is attached to yours."

I blinked dumbly for a moment.

"…So the AllSpark is in me, and I have a dead mech attached to my life-giving organ?"

He nodded.

"…_WHAT_!"

I'm pretty sure the entire base shook after that one…


	3. Chapter 3

"Midnight, leave Sparky alone! He's smaller than you!"

The large SUV released the struggling phone-bot with a chastised whirr.

It had taken a lot of persuading to convince Ratchet to let me out into the base, and even then I was only allowed into the 'playroom' that had been made for the sparklings.

Sparky chattered angrily as he skittered to my side, clearly embarrassed that he couldn't handle his younger sibling.

Scooping the irritated little mech into my hands, I nuzzled him, giggling.

"Silly bot."

Huffing, Sparky pulled away, even more embarrassed, as Virus, the X-Box-bot, laughed at him.

Grinning, I lifted the startled femme into my arms and cuddled her close, kissing her helm.

Wriggling and whining in embarrassment as Sparky started snickering, Virus scrambled for an escape as I giggled.

Indiana Dew (I half-named him after Indiana Jones when, after Sam tried to intimidate him with some 'karate', he shot the boy in the stomach with a can of Mountain Dew) started laughing outright at the situation.

"Don't make me come over there and give _you_ a hug!" I warned playfully.

Squeaking in mock-horror, the mech hid behind Guardian's lounging form, peeking over her back as the cybercat laughed at our antics.

Once Virus was free, the other sparklings ran to Guardian for cover, their joy and love pulsing through the Bonds.

Since I was forbidden from leaving my armchair (Ratchet threatened to cuff me to the hospital bed without visitors if I so much as put my feet on the ground), I could only shake my fist at them and laugh.

"Darn, and I wanted to hug you, too!"

Squealing happily, they hid further behind the hysterically-laughing Guardian, and I couldn't help hugging my sides in laughter as her hilarity filled my chest.

The door opened, and I didn't even have to look up to see Sam and Mikaela's confused expressions.

"…Don't make any sudden movements…" Sam advised, backing out slowly and pulling Mikaela with him.

"They could snap at any moment…"


	4. Chapter 4

'I am sorry for not informing you of my presence earlier. The transfer and destruction of my shell were rather draining.'

'_Ya can't blame me fer gettin' my aft outta the Well 'a the AllSpark. It wasn't my style._'

'You could have told me you were _dead_, though.' I thought back moodily, slumping in my hospital bed.

'Ratchet thought I was insane for a second there…'

'_Aw, that can't be right. He thought ya were crazy back when we first met ya!_'

'…You are horrible at making people feel better.' I retorted, unable to keep from giggling.

Jazz's chuckle echoed through my head, and it almost felt like he poked me.

'_Yer a horrible liar, little lady._'

'Oh, shove it.'

'If you two are quite finished.' The AllSpark interrupted, sounding like a tired parent with two quarrelling children.

'Sorry…'

'_We're done…_'

'I'm glad. There is much I need to tell you about what my presence here means.'

Bracing myself seemed like a good idea around that time…

'In order to transfer my sentience to your spark, I needed to merge with it on a certain level. This means that some of my powers are now at your disposal.'

'Really? Like what?'

'Jazz's presence here should answer that well enough.'

My eyes widened to the size of dinner platters, I'm _sure_ of it…

'Your spark is now a beacon for all dead Cybertronians, and any that can latch onto it, like Jazz, will grow strong enough to be put back in a frame.'

'…You're a leech, Jazz.'

'_Now, that ain't nice! I've been a perfect gentle-mech this whole time!_'

'Oh yeah? What about yesterday, when you started singing 'The Song That Never Ends' while I was talking with Ironhide?'

'_I couldn't resist!_'

I faintly heard the AllSpark say something as Jazz and me delved into another argument.

'Oh dear…'


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to spend your first day out of med bay watching movies?"

I glared at Epps over the stack of DVDs in my arms, mildly insulted.

"For your information, these are _classics_, and _yes_, I _will_ be spending my first day of freedom watching them."

"…Keke, they're Disney movies."

"And Pixar!"

"…"

"…"

"…You need some serious help."

…

BAM!

Stepping around the prone form of Epps, I passed Lennox and another soldier, not bothering to explain myself.

"Stupid soldiers, dissing my movies…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hoover Dam, though only a temporary base of operations, was doing rather well.

Sure, it had some damage from a pissed-off Harbinger of Death busting his ass out of stasis, but the entire structure was still sound.

Most of my things had been shipped over once everything had been explained to my human parents, everything except…

"Where's my computer?"

Lennox looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I marched into the room.

"Um…you see…"

Well, _that_ couldn't be a good sign…

"_Will_…" I growled, crossing my arms.

"What did you _do_?"

"They insisted, I swear! I couldn't say no!"

Oh _God_, _no_…

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying."

Before he could respond-.

"MUNCHKIN!"

And my entire world came to a screeching halt.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment as my mom ran across the hanger to hug me, and I glared at Lennox over her shoulder when he grinned.

I pointed at him and mimed slitting my throat before pulling back from mom's crushing hug.

"Hey, mom. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise!" She replied happily, pulling me towards dad and Sam, who were loaded down with boxes.

Yeah, _great_ surprise…

"I couldn't believe how many things you had!" Mom continued, oblivious to anyone's discomfort or annoyance.

"Sure, I knew you loved your computer and your drawings, sweetie, but I had always hoped you'd gotten more into feminine things-."

Oh God, _this _talk again…

"Like clothes, or maybe make-up! You're so pretty, but it never hurts-."

I kicked Sam in the shin hard enough for him to yelp, the boxes in his arms shaking dangerously.

"Oh, would you look at that! I'll just help Sam get this to the playroom!"

Without waiting for a response, I hefted some boxes from Sam's grip and dragged him away like the Devil himself was cussing at our heels.

His complaints were ignored until we were surrounded by the curious sparklings, and I proceeded to kick him in the shin again.

_Hard_.

"Why in the name of all that is _pure_ and _holy_ did you not _warn_ me?"

"Dad took my phone as punishment! But Bee commed Optimus!"

"And you expected him to _tell_ me? He knew I'd make a run for it!"

Feeling the sparklings' concern, I pushed away my own irritation to soothe them.

"It's alright, sweetsparks." I cooed, running a hand over their helms, careful of the bandages.

"Why don't you go watch 'Hercules' again? I'll be there soon."

"_**Are you sure?**_" Midnight wondered, looking from Sam to me worriedly.

"I'm sure. Why don't you take these boxes over there in the meantime?"

Hesitantly, the large femme and Indy did just that, and I pat their armor reassuringly before turning on Sam again.

"What are they hoping to get from all this, anyway?"

"I…_might_ have told them about your new dad…"

"…"

"…Keke?"

WHAM!

"Are you _insane_? What in the _universe_ possessed you to tell them _that_?"

Rubbing his chest where I had punched him, Sam struggled to catch his breath.

"They tricked me, I swear! I didn't mean to! Wait, what are you doing? Where'd you get a whiffle bat? Wait, don't be rash-!"

BAM!

* * *

><p>Once all of my anger was drained, and Sam was done complaining, we made our way back.<p>

Seeing my human parents talking with my Cybertronian parent was like a new nightmare.

You see, no matter how much they humiliate me at every turn…

"Just be careful with her. She's fragile!"

"Our baby girl can only take so much."

They are _always _worse when they get overprotective…


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop that!" Ratchet scolded.

Releasing the bandages, I pouted as the itch returned.

I wanted _so badly _to set my computer up and finish '_Battle for Earth_', but Ratchet had lectured me, _repeatedly_, about not using my hands.

He was taking his sweet time with removing the bandages, too…

"Don't get your cables in a twist." Ratchet grumbled, crouching down so his finger attachments could reach me more easily.

"Hold up your hands and this'll be over quick, you impatient sparkling."

Doing as he said, I watched carefully as the small clamps and scissors started peeling the bandages off.

I had been squeamish about looking before, but I needed to know if I could work.

'Everything will be fine, Sparkchild. I wouldn't do detrimental damage.'

'Yeah, because _burning me_ isn't detrimental.'

'_Now, don't get like that, Angel. The AllSpark is only tryin' ta help._'

'Well, I don't need-.'

My entire brain came to a screeching halt as I stared at the scars on my palms.

They were Cybertronian glyphs.

'Life, Death, Rebirth. The eternal cycle.'


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian's engine rumbled in a lazy purr as I lay against her side, sheltered from the outside world by her large form.

Staring at the glyphs on my palms, I mused over their meanings.

My right palm read 'Death', which made sense, considering it shifted into a cannon, while my left read 'Rebirth'.

What could that mean?

Remembering the burn on my chest, I traced the third glyph idly, recalling the meaning: 'Life'.

"_**Keara?**_"

Sighing, I let my head fall back into her side, half-smiling at her concerned expression.

"Things keep getting so complicated…"

"_**Oh, femmeling…**_" The cybercat cooed, nuzzling my side.

"_**Everything will turn out alright…**_"

"And if it doesn't?"

My eyes burned with tears, and I rubbed in a futile attempt to keep from crying.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do? Wh-What if I try to put Jazz back and I just mess up and he dies for _real_ because I can't handle that Guardian I just _can't_-!"

'_Whoa, calm down!_' Jazz soothed, calming the pounding of my spark against my ribcage.

'_Ya won't mess up, Angel._'

'H-How can you be so sure?' I wondered, unable to keep my chest from shuddering with repressed sobs as Guardian purred comfortingly.

'_I trust ya. Everyone knows that if ya put yer mind to it, ya get the job done._'

Trembling, I hugged Guardian around the neck, curling into her warm plating.

'I'm not a miracle-worker…'

'_Maybe, but I know yer not gonna give up; that's enough for me._'

A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as the episode passed.

'…Thanks, Jazz.'

'_Anytime, little lady._'


	9. Chapter 9

'_This ain't a good idea._'

'Worrywart.' I teased, leaning back in my chair as the computer went about its work.

'_Ya'll get caught, Angel._'

'Do you have so little faith in my talents?'

'_Yes._'

Huffing, I glared at the ceiling in place of glaring at Jazz, considering he was still a voice in my head.

'I've gone _years_ without being caught, Mr. Doubts-A-Lot.'

Before Jazz could reply-.

SPLAT!

"AH!"

CRASH!

I grinned as the image of a soldier (one that had been getting on my nerves for a while) getting a face-full of oatmeal in the face and skidding into a wall dominated my screen.

Jazz couldn't help laughing uproariously as I turned off the feed.

'And _you_ wanted me to play nice…'


	10. Chapter 10

I began wearing fingerless gloves after a while; people had taken to staring at my burns, and I just wanted them to stop.

'_Are all human femmes this emotional?_'

'Stuff it, Jazz.' I thought moodily, testing out the wheel of my skateboard to see if it would lock up.

'_Now, don't go snappin' at me. I'm not the reason yer upset._'

Grumbling to myself, I twisted the screwdriver much harder than strictly necessary.

'_Aw, come on, Angel. Talk ta me._'

'There's nothing to talk about.' I insisted.

"That her?"

"Yeah, that's her."

My jaw clenched as the soldiers (two newbies for the new military group Lennox and Epps were heading) continued their not-so-quiet conversation a few yards away.

"Shouldn't she be in a cage or something?"

"You want to tell her that? I heard she's the robots' pet."

'_Now Angel, don't take it ta heart._' Jazz voiced, trying to keep my temper from boiling over.

'_They're just a couple 'a glitch-heads._'

'There seem to be a lot of those walking around.' I thought darkly, holding in a growl as one of the soldiers (the bigger douschebag of the pair) walked up.

"What are you doing, girl?"

"Minding my own damn business, like you should be." I retorted, keeping my eyes down.

'_Oh mech…_'

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" He shot back, clearly insulted.

"That you're not as quiet as you think you are, _jackass_." I growled, standing.

I'm pretty small, even for someone my age, but he backed up all the same.

'_Alright, I think ya made yer point-._'

"And I'm not in a _cage_ because I'm a _human being_, just like you-though I'm surprised _you_ qualify, what with all of the chimps waiting in line."

'_And yet ya keep talkin'…_'

The soldier pulled his hand back, ready to hit me, but I stood my ground.

If I can look Megatron in the face and cuss him out, I can deal with a temperamental human.

Just as his arm came around in a back-hand slap, and I was preparing to retaliate, something heavy landed behind me and _roared_.

Clearly frightened, the soldier toppled back at the sheer force of the roar, shaken.

"I didn't need your help, Guardian." I muttered, still cross.

"_**You are under my protection until the end of my function.**_" She said in explanation, watching the man closely as he scrambled to his feet.

"Private Theodore Evans."

Her English was much smoother after all that practice, and he jumped.

"Do not think that your insults, or the insults of Private James Anderson, went unheard. Keara is a friend and comrade, and any insults you have for her are given to the rest of us."

The cybercat bared her fangs, causing the soldiers to back away.

"I am sure Optimus Prime will not be pleased with the way his daughter is being treated."

Now they looked ready to pee their pants.

Despite his passive nature, Optimus' sheer size had intimidated all of the new recruits.

"I would not expect to be called back." Guardian informed curtly, nudging me with a paw to my back.

Picking up my discarded skateboard, I glared at them before walking away, Guardian following at my heels.

"_**I am sorry, Keara.**_"

"For what?" I wondered, distracted from my brooding.

"_**For being unable to stop these rumors. I know they hurt you.**_"

"…It's normal." I assured, hesitant.

"I'm trying not to take it personally."

'_And failin'._'

'Stuff it, Jazz.'

'_Yer a violent little femme, aren't ya?_'

I couldn't help a smirk as I pat Guardian's cheek plate, hoping to soothe her worries.

'You're just realizing this now?'


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion on my reading time, I fumbled my comic for a moment before getting a solid grip.

Looking straight up, I glared at Ironhide for nearly giving me a heart attack.

Or was it a spark attack, since I don't technically have a heart?

Oh, never mind…

"Reading."

"You can read pictures?"

"There are words!" I retorted defensively.

"Little ones?" He teased.

"Smartass." I mock-growled, grabbing a nearby beanbag and chucking it at his face.

Jazz had suggested it; not only was it safer, but I no longer lost sneakers in Ironhide's gears.

"What are you reading, femmeling?" Ironhide asked, still chuckling as the projectile bounced off his cheek.

"Batman."

His optics dulled for a moment (I wish _I_ had unlimited Web access like that…) before brightening in curiosity.

"You humans have strange imaginations."

"We try." I replied sarcastically, curling up on the couch again.

"There are so many of these 'superheroes' in your culture-why do you prefer this one?"

"Because he's _awesome_?" I answered, eyebrow raised.

It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?

"Batman's undefeated."

"Oh, really?"

Seeing the challenge in Ironhide's optics, I closed my comic and faced him fully.

"Who would win in a battle, Batman or Barricade?"

"Batman."

"Batman or Demolisher?"

"Batman."

"Batman or Starscream?"

"Batman."

I didn't hesitate for a moment in my answers, and Jazz was starting to snicker at Ironhide's confused irritation.

"Batman or Megatron?"

"Batman."

"Batman or Ratchet?"

"Batman."

"Batman or Jazz?"

"_Definitely_ Batman."

I grinned at Jazz's indignant '_Hey!_'.

"Batman or Bumblebee?"

"I love Bee, but Batman."

I scowled as Jazz started singing the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G Song' in my head.

"Batman or Optimus?"

"Tie."

Both Ironhide and Jazz went silent at my unexpected answer.

"What?"

'_What?_'

"Look at it this way-Batman is badass, and daddy is badass. When two equally badass forces go at it, they cancel each other out. Thus, a tie."

"…"

'…'

"…What?"


	12. Chapter 12

Have you ever just laid out under the stars at night?

I never realized how calming it was until Optimus asked me to go along with him on a rare break.

Work had taken most of his time, from making a treaty with the government to finding a secure base of operations, so I hardly ever saw him.

But I was happy, lying back on his chest, warmed by the closeness of his spark, as I lazily counted the stars.

Tilting my head back, I grinned at the relaxed expression on Optimus' face.

Seeing my new dad relaxed was about as rare as his breaks.

"Do you want to leave? It's getting colder."

Shaking my head, I curled up under the warm metal of her hand as it curled over me.

"Nah…I like it here."


	13. Chapter 13

The dream was normal, at first.

In my little cocoon of thoughts, I watched dreams and memories mix, trying to entertain my tireless brain until I had rested enough for the next day.

I never could stop myself from thinking, no matter how hard I tried, but I could distract myself.

Maybe that was why I was startled by the sudden grip of darkness.

Even in my dreams, darkness was never so pressing, not since…

Terror shot through my heart, and panic bubbled up from my Bonds.

The shadows turned into claws, and I couldn't escape the sharp cage they made.

The AllSpark's words echoed in my brain like a funeral bell:

'Your spark is now a beacon for _all_ dead Cybertronians…'

Red eyes shone out of the darkness as the voice confirmed my fears.

"It seems that the means of my destruction will be my rebirth."

I felt suffocated as the cage clamped around me like a vice, struggling as my fears turned to the familiar fury I always felt when threatened.

"I won't bring you back!" I raged.

"I won't, and there's _nothing_ you can do to make me!"

"So sure of yourself…"

His grip slowly started to crush me.

"We'll see how long it takes for you to beg."

The urge to scream was growing; it felt like he was crushing my heart instead of my body, and the agony was intense.

"_Angel!_"

I was caught between joy and hysteria at his voice.

"Jazz!"

All I saw were bright blue eyes and a flash of silver before he cried out in pain.

"JAZZ!"

Something like pain tore at my heart, something deeper than I was used to, and I snarled as my rage flared to new heights.

"Get-_Out_."

I don't know if it was me, or if the AllSpark gave me the strength, but a burst of energy came out of my body and flung Megatron away.

"This isn't the end, girl." The shadowy behemoth warned angrily, a wounded demon.

With one last shove, the darkness was gone.

"I think it is."

* * *

><p>Waking up without Jazz singing nonsense in my head was more terrifying than I thought it would be.<p>

'Jazz? Jazz?'

With the possibility that he had been hurt becoming very real, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

'Jazz…?'

I didn't know I had been holding a breath until his voice filtered through my head along with everything else.

'_It's alright, Angel…I'm here…_'


	14. Chapter 14

Optimus had been troubled ever since it happened.

When his daughter's terror had registered through their Bond, he had never felt so panicked.

The urge to protect her from whatever had frightened her overwhelmed all logical thought, and he could not help feeling helpless knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Keke had been shaken ever since, in her own way.

Sleep eluded her, and her temper was on a dangerous edge thanks to the lack of rest.

The sparklings, sensing her distress, were doing their best to help, as was Guardian, but nothing was working.

Optimus was considering calling Sam for advise in the morning when someone knocked on his passenger-side door.

Startled, he pulled himself back to the present and realized who it was.

"Angel?" He voiced, window lowered so he could be heard from the radio.

Keke looked smaller than he was used to; she had a way of making herself seem bigger than she was, thanks to the force of her personality.

Twisting the hem of her Batman shirt, Keke rubbed sleepily at her eye, averting her gaze.

"I can't sleep…"

Sensing her discomfort, Optimus opened the door, inviting his child inside.

Her smile was bright and relieved as she scrambled inside of the warm cabin, already relaxing at the close proximity of her father's spark.

The door closed gently as the window rolled up, giving a sense of privacy as she crawled into the small bed at the back of the cab.

Curling up under the waiting blanket as the soft mattress conformed to her tired body, Keke sighed, eyes half-lidded with sleep.

"Thanks, daddy…"

"Whenever you need me, sweetspark, I'll be here. Never hesitate to ask."

Nodding, she drifted off to sleep as a gentle lullaby came from the speakers…

"_Little child, be not afraid/though rain pounds harshly against the glass/like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger/I am here tonight…_"


	15. Chapter 15

Staring at Jazz's mended body, I couldn't help but trace the scar across his torso where Ratchet had welded his armor back together.

It had taken so long, but now that I was sitting on the immobile chest, faced with the empty pit of the spark chamber, I didn't think I could go through with the whole thing.

'_Relax, Angel._'

My shoulder slowly unwind as I let out a pent-up breath, stilling my shaking hands.

'_Ya can do this. Just do whatever the AllSpark tells ya, and I'll be outta yer head in no time!_'

'Good riddance.' I thought jokingly, though I wasn't sure how I felt about the idea.

I might actually _miss_ the annoying ass rooting through my thoughts…

"Are you ready?" Ratchet wondered.

Looking from him to the empty spark chamber, I nodded, opening my chest.

As the light from my spark spilled out, I hesitated.

'It is alright, Sparkchild. Merely reach in with your left hand and Jazz with move into your palm.'

Carefully, I did so, the glyph shining as it passed through the outer shell of energy around my spark.

Jazz's presence felt like holding something small that was fluttering against your fingers, and I paused.

'Pull him out. Don't hesitate.'

Gathering my courage, I tug.

_Pain_ lances through my entire body, but I grit my teeth and keep pulling until there's a sliver of blue light floating in my hands.

'Breathe some of your life into him, then place him inside.'

With my hands cupped around this flutter of life, I blew gently, lighting it like an ember in a campfire.

Gently, I lowered the spark into the chamber, pulling back as the mechanism closed, nurturing its new power source as the body below me rumbled to life.

I couldn't help smiling as the visor lit up.

"Hey, little lady…"

Jazz chuckled as he poked my shoulder, careful of my closing chest plates.

"Yer a lot smaller than I remember…"

Without looking, I grabbed a beanbag from my back pocket and beamed him in the visor.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer was coming to an end.

Every child noticed; summer meant freedom, but the coming of fall signaled the return to school and strict rules.

I just didn't expect _this_.

"You're sending me away?"

I must have looked like a kicked puppy, because daddy hugged me closer to his chest, trying to soothe me with the hum of his spark.

"I want nothing more than to bring you with us, but an education is something we can not provide you on Diego Garcia."

I knew better than to ask about being home-schooled; Diego Garcia was a military base, after all, and on an island.

Most teachers might not want to take the trip.

"And Captain Lennox has assured us that you will be well taken care of with his wife." Daddy continued, trying to warm me up to the idea.

"Hey, at least yer not gonna be alone!" Jazz reminded, grinning.

"Guardian and ol' Hide will be there in case something happens."

"What about the sparklings?" I worried.

"They've never been more than a few rooms away from me since their creation. What if they can't handle it?"

"I'll take care of them." Ratchet assured.

"They'll be needing more battle-ready frames as it is."

"And you'll be able to visit every other weekend." Daddy informed.

With a sigh, I looked up at their saddened faces

…

And caved.

"Oh, alright…It can't be that bad…"


	17. Chapter 17

I was more surprised than anyone else when I ended up _loving_ it at the Lennox house.

Sarah was sweet from the start, and Annabelle is the cutest baby _ever_.

And if you tell anyone I got mushy, I'll hunt you down and fire my cannon up your ass, comprende?

Besides, who _wouldn't_ like it there?

The farm is huge and isolated (which is a good thing for Guardian and Ironhide) and the adults aren't as crazy as cuckoo birds.

Those are _definitely_ bonuses.

My hometown isn't that far either, so Sam and Bumblebee can visit, but there's a closer high school that I'll be going to.

It's doesn't really bother me-I didn't have any actual friends in my old school anyway, so I won't be missing out on anything there.

The only thing I can hope for is not making enemies right away.

…

Yeah, _right_…


	18. Chapter 18

"Can't believe I'm stuck with babysittin' duty…" Ironhide grumbled through the radio as we drove through town towards the high school.

"Why isn't Guardian doing this?"

"Because _someone_ decided to make fun of my having to wake up early." I grumped, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

It was way too early in the godforsaken morning for me to be conscious, but school started at 7:30 am.

"You're worse than Ratchet." The old bot griped, causing Will to snicker at his expense.

"_Nobody's_ worse than Ratchet."

The mumbling that followed was a clear agreement, and I couldn't help smiling at my victory.

The school building loomed up on my right side, all red bricks and dark detailing, and my palm started to itch.

"Ready for your first day?" Will asked.

"Is anyone _ever_ ready?"

"Nope!"

He sounded too damn cheery when he said that.

_God_, I hate morning people…

Reaching into the backseat for my Batman-pin-covered messenger bag, I felt the seatbelt retract and the door unlock.

"You're only this happy because _you_ get to hang out with alien robots and _I_ have to be stuck _here_."

"Probably."

Scowling at him, I hopped down to the curb.

"Lucky jerks…"


	19. Chapter 19

If there's one thing I hate about Little Angel's High School, it's the _uniforms_.

The blouse and blazer are fine, but with the plaid skirt, I look like a Japanese schoolgirl from an anime.

And you _know_ how much fan-service is done with that!

I couldn't stop fidgeting with the skirt, trying to keep from flashing my underwear, as I walked towards my first class.

My schedule said it was a computer class, and so I was slightly excited; I'd be able to do the course assignments quickly and use the extra time to put the finishing touches on '_Battle for Earth_'.

Shouldering my way through the door (why can't people talk _inside_ the classroom instead of blocking the door? Douschebags…), I nearly ran into another girl.

She was really small and fragile, with wide purple eyes and short brown hair, and looked a lot like a rabbit that had run into a wolf.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going-!"

"It's fine. No harm done." I assured, not wanting her to have a panic attack.

"I'm Keke. And you?"

She smiled shyly.

"M-Moe…"


	20. Chapter 20

Once she gets used to someone, Moe's really interesting to talk with, even if she can never stop stuttering.

We were actually in the middle of discussing the pros and cons of current video game designs while heading towards our math class when-

"MOE!"

I was startled by an older girl picking Moe up and crushing her in a hug, grinning like a loon.

"H-Hi, Cory…" She greeted, smiling in return.

"Th-This is Keke-."

"Hi, Keke!" Cory shouted, dropping Moe and giving me a bear hug instead.

I've been man-handled (or is that mech-handled?) by giant alien robots without getting hurt, but I _swear_ that my ribs creaked.

"I'm Cory! Wanna be friends?"

"Will you let me go…if I say yes?" I wheezed.

"Sure!"

"Then yes, we can be friends!"

"YAY!"

Landing on my ass, I managed to take in a deep breath before I was pulled back onto my feet and dragged down the hall.

I looked towards Moe, who was being subjected to the same treatment, and she gave me an apologetic smile as Cory kicked open the door to our next class.

"This'll be so much fun!"


	21. Chapter 21

By lunch, I had met the last girl in their little trio.

Fae was around my height, but pretty and slim, with these bright green eyes and dark blonde hair.

She wasn't nearly as hyperactive as Cory, but she was definitely more of a chatterbox.

I was stuck listening to her and Cory discussing the difference between peanut butter bombs and jelly bombs (though I was interested in knowing what they would _do_ with said bombs).

Moe was sketching out some sort of machinery in her notebook while nibbling on a carrot stick, and I was playing with my mashed potatoes while watching Cory and Fae use chicken bones to lay out battle plans.

I wasn't quite sure how I ended up with them…

"But what if the microwave blows up?"

"Won't be the first time!"

"Y-You shouldn't keep destroying the cafeteria kitchen…"

"What else am I going to do with my free time?"

But I certainly won't be bored.


	22. Chapter 22

After a good two minutes of being crushed in Cory's hug, I finally escaped into my Biology class.

Cory _really _didn't want me to leave…

Looking at all of the two-person desks, I found a free spot and dropped my bag onto it.

The girl I was sharing the desk with looked up from her book (I think it was on art-an art history textbook?) and nodded in greeting.

Returning the gesture, I sat down, pulling out notebooks and a pencil for doodling.

There's never any notes to take on the first day of school anyway.

I was just putting the finishing touches on Bumblebee's alt mode when someone bumped into the back of my chair.

The pencil tip went wide, cutting a dark line through the Camaro's hood, and my right palm itched dangerously.

I was _not_ happy.

Turning in my chair to properly chew out the asshole that ruined my drawing, I realized he hadn't even bothered to notice.

He was more interested in my not-amused desk partner.

"Hey, babe. Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you, apparently." She replied, not even looking up from her book.

The boy (probably a Sophomore, since Biology isn't normally a Freshman class) seemed insulted.

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

He grabbed her arm, and she glared up at him with dark blue eyes, not looking the least bit intimidated.

"Why don't you apologize by going out with me tonight?"

"I don't think I will."

"You little-!"

Sensing that this was going to get ugly very quickly, I butted in.

"She said no. _Back off_."

"Stay out of this, squirt."

My eye twitched.

_No one _calls me squirt except Ironhide!

And giant alien robots are the _only_ exceptions to my rules!

"Maybe if you weren't such an _asshole_, I wouldn't have to." I shot back, scowling.

"She's not interested, and I don't have the patience to listen to jackassanese, so just get the fuck out of my face before I _make_ you."

He seemed stunned, unable to come up with anything to say, when the teacher finally arrived.

"Alright, everyone! Get into your seats!"

Watching him fume and stalk off to a seat far in the back, I turned back to my desk partner.

"You didn't have to." She voiced, as if unsure of my motives.

"But what's the fun in doing things I have to?" I replied jokingly.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I've had worse."

A chill went down my spine when she said that, though I didn't know why.

"My name's Lola." She introduced herself, holding out a hand to shake.

"Keara." I answered, accepting her offer.

"But friends call me Keke."


	23. Chapter 23

During my English Lit class, I met Lola's only other friend, Ami.

She was roughly my height, maybe taller, with curly red hair and this really warm smile.

We hit it off really well, and I learned that she was on a majority of the sports teams for the school.

"It's no fun playing on the girl teams." Ami admitted.

"I like playing rough, and they can't keep up with me."

Lola was a bit quieter than Ami, more reserved, but she was very insightful.

I enjoyed spending time with both of them, and followed them to the last class of the day, Physical Education.

The moment I opened the door to the girl's locker room-

"KEKE!"

I was tackled by two over-enthusiastic teenaged girls.

"S-Sorry, Keke…" Moe apologized over Cory and Fae's chatter.

"Th-They insisted on waiting for you…"

"I can see that." I replied dryly, pushing both of them off by the face before I could sit up.

Looking back at Lola and Ami (who both seemed amused, though Ami was the only one smiling), I smiled.

"Regretting being my friend yet?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, Belle." I cooed, scooping the baby girl out of her high chair to make her giggle.

"Did you miss me?"

Her enthusiastic clapping and tight grip on my neck was answer enough.

"How was school?" Sarah questioned from the sink, where she was washing the dishes from that morning.

"Fine."

The front door slammed, followed by Will's angry muttering.

"Just a note from the principal."


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you doing?"

Briefly turning my head towards Will before looking back out the window, I couldn't stop hopping in place.

"Waiting."

"For what, a pack of puppies?" He teased.

"I tell you about _one dream_…" I grumbled, scowling at the soldier.

"Seriously, what are you waiting for?"

"Bee promised he'd come by with Sam today." I explained, my bouncing speeding up as headlights appeared down the road.

"They're here!"

As I bolted out the door to meet them, laughter poured out into the open air…


	26. Chapter 26

"Bee!"

Chirping happily, the Camaro-bot lifted me up for a 'hug', radio giving out static thanks to his excitement.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam complained from below.

"What _about_ you?" I replied, disinterested.

"How's Sam been treating you, Bee? He hasn't been making out with Mikaela on your hood again?"

Whirring softly, Bee nodded, looking down at Sam as if unsure he should snitch.

I beamed my brother with a beanbag.

"OW!"

"I told you to stop doing that!" I scolded, hugging Bee's cheek as if to comfort him.

"He doesn't need that kind of trauma!"

I went back to cooing towards Bee.

"I'll get you all cleaned up, and then I'll beat Sam up for not listening to me, okay?"

He seemed to laugh, and I couldn't help smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

I was practically falling asleep, warmed by Bumblebee's hood as I traced constellations.

Dinner had been hours ago, and I had retreated outside with Sam to spend some time with Bee.

I might be a bit rough with him, and he might call me the Devil's daughter, but we had moments where we were civil to each other.

True, those moments were rare, but we had them!

"Keke?"

Pulled out of the light nap I had drifted into (I find that the beating of a spark is more relaxing than a heartbeat), I looked blearily up at Sam.

"Hm?"

"Bee and me have to go."

I latched onto him worse than a leech onto an unsuspecting traveler, unwilling to release.

"Don't want you to go…" I murmured sleepily, too tired to think clearly.

"I know, Keke, but we've got to. I promise we'll come back next weekend, alright? And we'll stay all weekend then."

Reluctant, I let Sam go, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as a large metal hand lifted me off of Bee's hood.

Curling into Ironhide's palm as the warmth made me drowsy, I yawned, waving goodbye as Bee's engine started up and he started driving back towards Tranquility.

They'd come back; Sam promised…


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, Keke!"

Sighing, I looked up from tying my sneakers to see what Cory was shouting about across the girls' locker room.

"Do you think I could put my entire fist in my mouth?"

"…Why?"

"Why not?"

"…Good point."

Pushing myself up, I grabbed my bag and motioned for the others to head out in front of me.

"You probably could, if you coated your fist with applesauce first."

"Great idea!"

As I face-palmed, Moe and Fae giggled at Cory's enthusiasm.

Lola rolled her eyes as Ami struggled to keep from grinning, leading the way out through a side exit.

"Where do you think I could get enough applesauce?"

"I'm _not_ getting involved in your-."

A movement caught my eye out of the peripheral, and I picked up my pace, tapping Cory upside the head.

"Company."

Her eyes flickered across the nearly-empty parking lot, and her smile became forced as she pulled Moe and Fae into a friendly, protective embrace.

Noticing the change in our demeanor, Lola scanned the area as she fell back with Ami, forming a protective circle around our non-combative friends.

My entire body tensed, right hand itching and threatening to transform, as we were surrounded.

I recognized the jackass that had ticked me and Lola off the first day of school, and guessed that the other muscle-bound idiots were his 'friends'.

"You didn't think you'd get away with making a fool out of me, did you?"

"You didn't need our help to make a fool of yourself." I retorted, feeling Ami and Lola press closer on both sides as Cory probably closed the circle securely on the other side.

"Leave, while you still can." Lola warned, face carefully blank and uncaring.

"What are you gonna do? Slap us?" Another boy questioned, causing all of them to laugh.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Ami challenged heatedly.

The poor fools decided to take her up on that offer, and we struck.

My battle protocols whirred to life as I ducked under a punch and slammed my elbow into the boy's solar plexus, knocking him down and effectively winding him.

Ami, using what she had learned in karate, kicked her own attacker in the side of the knee before grabbing his punching arm and throwing him over her shoulder.

Lola, well-instructed in Tai-Chi, redirected the swing at her face and brought the heel of her hand up to crack her opponent's nose with a gush of blood.

Cory, unreserved as always, tackled the last boy right off his feet, pinning him to the ground and twisting his arms behind his back.

Standing over the jerk, I pressed my foot down on his chest in warning.

"Wanna rethink your plan?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Human femmes are rather frightening when angered." Ironhide noted, more amused than anything.

"I expected no less from the femmeling that offlined Megatron." Guardian voiced, proud.

"Shouldn't you two be upset with me for beating up a kid and getting suspended?" I asked, looking up at the large Autobots as I swept leaves off the porch.

Will had been unhappy, but not about me fighting; he tore into the principal about calling him in and being told that it was _my_ fault that me and my friends had gotten jumped in the school parking lot.

It didn't stop me from getting suspended, but the length of time was significantly shortened.

"You defended yourself from a threat." Ironhide explained.

"I'd have been disappointed if you played dead."

"You and your friends did the right thing." Guardian assured.

"If you had let them get away with such a thing, they likely would have done the same thing again."

Knowing she was right, I felt better about what had happened.

"And I'm sure Prime will appreciate your teamwork." Ironhide added, smiling.

"Despite only knowing each other for such a short time, you certainly trusted each other to do what was necessary."

I couldn't help being impressed by them, either; we had done exceptionally well, and none of us had been hurt.

"I guess we did alright."

A smile pulled at my mouth.

"Better than those idiots, at least."


End file.
